Slowly, I'm Falling
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Harvest Moon A New Beginning: Neil is slowly falling for Henry. He didn't notice until it was too late and it is a struggle to keep his feelings from Herny the pretty male farmer with naive blue eyes. Neil tries to distance himself from Henry and see if his feelings would go away if he wasn't around the farmer all the time, but that doesn't work out at all..for several reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harvest Moon A New Beginning. The default name for the male Farmer is Henry. This is in Neil's Point Of View.**

**Slowly, I'm Falling**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion **

* * *

There is a farmer and his name is Henry. He has been in Echo Village for about sixty days. His skin is still pale like a chicken's egg despite the fact he spends most of his time outside. He has wide eyes like a doe and they are blue like a clear sky. His eyes still look naive, innocent, and full of hope for a better tomorrow. Henry has straight short hair and looks like gold. The outfit he wears is work clothes.

To be honest, I'm worried about him and I feel like an idiot for not noticing sooner. Yesterday Henry fainted at the Animal Sanctuary, I was shocked, and surprised for one moment he was brushing his cow...the next moment he fainted and landed with a loud thud sound. Of course I had carried him to town, he was light in my arms, and his breathing was uneven. His skin was soft as silky, but his skin was hot like boiling water. He was burning up! I had made sure to put his cow Lien into the barn. I had decided to put Henry onto his bed not under the covers because he was burning up, he curled up into a ball, it is pretty easy to tell he is not feeling well, and I sighed heavily to myself.

"Aw, Henry." I muttered while shaking my head and his eyes slowly opened up. He curled out of bed, managed to stand up, and I don't understand why he felt the need to get out of bed.

"I'm sorry." Henry said to me. I had felt a bit annoyed with him. He should know his limits and not over do it. I looked at him and sighed to myself.

"You need to stop over doing it. I was shocked when you fainted there in the Animal Sanctuary!" I said firmly to him. My words were short and to the point for he should go back to bed.

"Where is Lien?" He asked softly, his eyes looking into mine, and it is nearly impossible to stay annoyed or upset with him. Although, I wouldn't ever say that out-loud to him. Best for him not to know...

"I put her back in the barn and she is sleeping. You should go back to sleep, Henry." I informed him. Henry slowly nodded his head and he started to fall, but I had caught him in my arms and helped him to his bed.

"Unbelievable." I muttered under my breath and he looked at me with watery eyes. Darn it all.

"Sorry about this Neil." He said slowly to me, his eyes watery, and he is laying in bed. Cheeks flushed, tears running down from his blue eyes, and he is breathing unevenly.

"Just go to sleep and get well, Henry." I stated firmly and wiped his cheeks with a cloth before leaving him so he could go back to sleep.

So, Currently it is 7:55Am in the morning and I'm almost done eating. I doubt Henry will show up before 8:01Am because he is ill. Almost every morning since Spring 10 he shows up around 7:40Am in the morning, waits patiently for me to be finished eating, and right away hands me milk. The only time he has given me something different was for the Spring Harmony Day and the Flower Festival. To be honest I like getting milk from Henry. Although, I know he could sell the milk for a decent amount of money. Yet he gives the milk to me. Not selling it or anything.

"Hey, Neil. Hope I'm not too late." Henry said in-between pants, face flushed, body trembling, and breathing heavily. It seems as if he is going to faint at any moment. In his hands was Milk.

"Is this for me? A milk? I like this. I was just thinking how I wanted one. Thank you, Henry." I said to him.

"Your welcome. It's milk from my adorable cow, Lien." He told me and I motioned to a chair for him to sit down.

"Sit down and catch you breath, Henry." I told him calmly. "I have to go and get my animal store open."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harvest Moon A New Beginning and thank you for the review ^_^**

**Slowly, I'm Falling**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion **

* * *

There is a new guy in Echo village. He arrived the day after Henry built the Salon. His name is Allen, red hair, and he wears glasses. Henry is toying with his goldish hair and he is totally sulking. I think I know the reason why...More than likely Allen made a comment about his hair.

"Henry stop sulking." I stated to him and I really do not like it when Henry sulks...

"Does my hair look bad?" Henry asked in a low voice.

"No and you shouldn't let Allen get to you. He said the same thing about my hair." I answered calmly and he tilted his head to the side.

"Oh." He said quietly. I crossed my arms and looked into his blue eyes.

"So knock it off with that sulky face." I told him and he blinked his eyes at me. "It's not like I care or anything."

Henry smiled at me, handed me a milk, and I walked as he walked out the door. He no longer looks sulky and I sat down on my chair. Henry shouldn't care about what Allen thinks of him or anything. I can almost bet my animals that Henry is still going to try and befriend Allen. Hours later, it is night time, and Henry is inside my house smiling brightly.

"What is it, Henry."

"Allen likes flowers."

"So? I don't care." I said to him and he blinked his eyes at me.

"Don't you want to try and befriend him, Neil? I thought you wanted more people to come to this village and stuff. You said the village is too quiet and lonely. I have been doing my best to get more people to come here." Henry said to me and his confused blue eyes looking into mine. I frowned at him, Henry still staring at me, and waiting for an answer from me.

"I know that Henry...However I'm not like you for I do not try to befriend everyone." I informed him. Henry looks down and I notice his shoulders are slumped. "It's not a bad thing..I'm better with animals than people, okay. I'm not a social butterfly."

"It is a good thing everyone is different." Henry said cheerfully and he always bounces no what is said to him. "It makes life so interesting, Neil."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You :)**


End file.
